the victim's view
by honour632
Summary: Has anyone ever seen the victim's side of the story? what happened to her/him the whole time she/he was trapped? Well this story is the victim's side. I hope you enjoy. Crappy summery but the story is better (I hope) please read. Good and bad reviews are both accepted. I would like to know what you did or didn't like. I don't know what ratings mean so I picked random one.


**Has anyone ever wondered what the victim's side of the story was? Well, I hope you like this fanfic because that's what this is, the victims view.**

Emma was sitting in a room in a basement. In the corner there were a few mattresses and in another corner, there was a small room as the bathroom that had a bath, toilet and basin.

Emma had been locked in this basement for around about a week, taken out every few hours to have a man she called the Mask rape her. She was in pain, but she dealt with it, wishing with all of her might to get out of there.

She heard screams and yelling coming from upstairs. This had happened twice that week. The Mask would grab random girls off of the street and then he took them back to his house and raped them. he usually killed them, but he savoured Emma. Told her that she was a beautiful little thin g that gave him exactly what he needed. It disgusted her, but at least he kept her well fed and clean. A few seconds later, the basement door opened and a girl was thrown in. she looked about 17.

_Two years older than me then_ Emma thought.

"What's your name?" Emma bravely asked the girl.

"M-Mia. Who are you?" Mia asked.

"I'm Emma. How come he saved you? He usually kills the girls he takes." Emma said quietly.

"He said I was his second favourite girl. I'm guessing you're his first." Mia said.

"Yes. I don't like what he does, but at least I'm safe in this room." Emma replied, a small smile forming on her lips.

"How old are you?" Mia asked her, slowly moving over to where Emma sat which was in plain sight of the door.

"I'm 15. I think you're 17. Is that right?" Emma asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Mia asked.

"My dad is a Marine. The man that took us, The Mask, he killed my dad just before he took me. Now all I have is the wait to see if NCIS can find me." Emma replied. The sound of the door opening made Emma jump up and slowly walk over to it.

"You're ready. Good. Come on. Time for some fun." The Mask said. Emma fake smiled and then he took her hand and led her off to a room upstairs on the first floor.

When Emma came back from what she had to deal with, she threw up, like she did every other time.

"Is it really that bad?" Mia asked.

"Worse. When he first brought me here, it started off with him just kissing me and feeling me up. About 4 days ago, he started… doing other things. I deal with it though because I know what happens to the girls that scream and try to get away." Emma said.

"Didn't you try to run away when he first did it?" Mia asked her.

"No. I figured that if I didn't struggle, then it wouldn't be so bad. I was right. Now, I play along with him. It's the only way to keep myself safe." Emma replied. Mia was scared as for what was in for her. A 15 year old girl was seriously suffering from this, yet she acted as if it didn't bother her. Mia had never dealt with anything like this before. What would happen to her? What could happen to her? It was all about to be answered.

"Princess, get the new girl ready for me in 10 minutes." The Mask said to Emma, using a pet name for her, as he came in with food and water.

"Yes Sir. She will be ready." Emma replied.

"Good. Come here." The Mask said. Emma walked over to him and the Mask graved her cheek with his hand and then ran his hand right down her body, leaving his hand hovering over her crotch.

"Such a beauty. I can't wait until tonight. I have a special treat for you. For now, I'm going to try and satisfy myself with the new girl." The Mask said. he pressed his hand to her and then smiled, winked and then left.

"Come on. We need to get you dressed." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"You don't think I'm wearing this dress and no underwear for no reason? He likes us to dress up. It's part of his plan." Emma said as she rummaged through the wardrobe. All of the dresses in there were short dresses that stopped about 8 cm from the top of the thigh.

"The dresses are all short." Mia said.

"Yup. Makes it easier for him. Here, go and get changed. He'll be back soon." Emma said. Mia did as she was told and headed into the bathroom and changed.

When she came out, Emma was wearing a pair of dirty jeans and a dirty yellow shirt.

"Why did you change?" Mia asked, feeling really exposed in what she was wearing.

"Because this is what he likes me to wear for treats. Now go. He's waiting at the door." Emma said. she and Mia then walked to the door and sure enough, the mask was standing there.

"Very pretty new girl. And you're already ready Princess. How good. Well, come of new girl. I need to see if you're worthy." The Mask said. Mia was suddenly very scared at what was going to happen. The Mask took her out of the room and that was the last Emma ever saw of her.

It had been nearly 2 months since Emma had been kidnapped and she knew that something was wrong. The Mask did too, but he knew what and he was happy.

"You're going to have a little angel. He or she will be beautiful, just like its mummy." The Mask said one day. Emma had learnt a few days previously that his name was Pete.

"What do you mean sir?" Emma asked.

"You're going to have a baby Princess." Pete replied, touching her crotch roughly with his.

"Oh." Was all Emma could say before he entered her.

When she was down in the basement again, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Before much of anything could happen though, the door bust open and NCIS men entered.

"Clear." The female yelled. A male came up beside her and looked at Emma with saddened eyes.

"Let's get you out of here." The woman said, slowly going over to Emma.

"Is he gone? Is Pete gone?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He's gone. My name is Ziva David and this is Anthony Dinozzo. Come on." Ziva said. Emma got up and hugged her, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Back at the NCIS base, Emma was sitting at Ziva's desk, talking to Tony (Anthony). Emma really liked Tony and she and he hit it off, Tony making Emma laugh for the first time in months.

"So Emma, do you know how long you were done there for?" Tony asked after a while.

"About a month. He said that—" Emma was cut off by the need to vomit. She grabbed the bin by Ziva's desk and threw up into it.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked once she had stopped vomiting.

"Yeah. can I please have some water?" Emma asked. Tony nodded and got up, walking over to Ziva and Gibbs.

"For someone that just went through what she did, she's taking it all really well." Tony said.

"Yeah, well, she's probably afraid that he will get her again." Ziva said.

"Or she's learnt how to shut it out." Gibbs said. he handed Tony a bottle of water that he had on him and then Tony headed back over to the girl.

Just as the girl took the water bottle, Pete walked past with his arms behind his back and guards walking next to him. Emma saw him and lost it.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! I WISH YOU COULD ROT IN HELL! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU MONSTER! I WISH I HAD A GUN TO KILL YOU WITH!" Emma screamed at him. Tiny held her back and when Pete was gone, Emma turned around and sobbed into his chest, trusting him enough to.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Tony said, pulling her towards the bathrooms. Ziva went with them to help Tony.

"I wish I could fall into the floor." Emma said once they were in the girls bathroom again.

"I know. Trust me." Ziva said as she wiped Emma's cut that Pete must have made sometime that day. (the cut was fresh and Emma had never come into contact with anything sharp.)

"Has this happened to you before?" Emma asked her.

"Not exactly. But I was held captive in the middle of the desert. I know what it's like to be under the control of a man." Ziva replied. Tony was leaning against the sinks, listening.

"Tell me: Does the constant fear that he will come after you again go away?" Emma asked. Ziva smiled.

"Yes. After time, it does. I was taken prisoner a little over a year ago. Tony and the rest of my team saved me. Just like we saved you. People that care about you near you always help the process in getting over it. Because when the person that saved you is always near you, you feel protected even in the most dangerous of situations." Ziva replied. Tony looked at Ziva then they both smiled at each other and Emma could see that he liked her a lot.

"That's good. I wish I could stay here. I don't have anywhere to go and I feel safe in this building." Emma said. a few seconds later, the door opened and Abby walked in.

"Who's this?" Abby asked.

"This is Emma, the victim." Tony said.

"No. I'm not a victim. I'm just unfortunate." Emma said.

"You're so brave. Can I hug you?" Abby asked.

"She likes to hug people." Ziva said. Emma giggled a little and hugged Abby.

"How about I show you around the base? These two could come along if you want them too." Abby said.

"No that's fine. I'm okay with just going with you. You seem nice and I highly doubt you would do what he did to me." Emma said with a smile.

"You're the strongest young girl I've ever met. Let's start with my lab. My friend McGee's down there. You'll love him." Abby said as she and Emma left the bathrooms.

Emma knew that she was broken, but if she stayed with one of these people, then she knew she would be okay. She just hoped that it wasn't too late to make up her mind about having a child because she knew something that she wanted to keep the baby, no matter what the father did.


End file.
